walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
400 Days
The Walking Dead: 400 Days is an upcoming downloadable content for Season 1 of The Walking Dead Video Game. It was confirmed by Telltale Games in early June and will be released in July 2013. It will be one episode focusing on five different protagonists: Russell, Bonnie, Vince, Shel, and Wyatt. The Walking Dead: 400 Days will be available for $4.99 USD, the same price as one episode. The Walking Dead: 400 Days will require at least episode one of season one to be installed on a user's game system in order to play. This DLC is set for a release in July on PC, XBLA, PSN and iOS in the United States, and available for PS Vita in August. Plot Synopsis Centered on a truck stop on a Georgia highway, 400 Days tells five linked stories; each taking place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor, from day one of the undead apocalypse to day 400. The five stories can be played in any order and will change based on the choices that you make. Echoes of the choices you made in Season 1 will carry over into 400 Days and the choices you make in 400 Days will resonate into Season 2. Stories Each story takes place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor. "Day 2" - Vince's story : Vince's story will start a day after the outbreak, and will follow his arrest and his adjustment to the zombie apocalypse along fellow inmates. "Day 41" - Wyatt's story : Wyatt's story will follow an escape attempt with him and his companion away from an unknown aggressor into a foggy dense forest. "Day 184" - Russell's story : Russell's story will be about him being picked up by a stranger after hitchhiking along the Georgia road. "Day 220" - Bonnie's story : Bonnie's story will be about her being followed through a cornfield by a mysterious, flashlight-wielding figure, and her subsequent attempt to defend herself. "Day 236" - Shel's story : Shel's story will follow her attempt to create a safe refugee in the central truck stop along with fellow survivors, notably the cancer support group who were last seen in Savannah in Episode 5: No Time Left. Cast *Unknown as Vince. *Unknown as Bonnie. *Unknown as Russell. *Unknown as Shel. *Unknown as Wyatt. *Unknown as Eddie. *Ruby Butterfield as Boyd. *Jason Victor as Clive. *Unknown as Joyce. *Unknown as Leland. Deaths To Be Added Trivia *The Telltale Games twitter released Vines revealing characters such as Russell, Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt, and Shel before the official announcement. *Each Vine post was assigned a day for each character: Day 184, Day 220, Day 2, Day 41, and Day 236 respectively. *On June 11, 2013, Telltale Games and Skybound announced and released the first official teaser trailer. *You can play each of the five stories in any order, and like the first season, the choices you make in each one will affect the next one and so forth. *The Everett Pharmacy Drug Store will reappear and be one of the locations in this DLC. *For now, Telltale said some characters may or may not show up in season two depending on how you play this special episode. Official Trailer(s) Achievements/Trophies Coming Soon References Category:Walking Dead Game Episode Category:Walking Dead Game Category:DLC